Déjame ayudarte niño
by Haibaku Kuso TomorrowBrawler
Summary: Anubias está solo porque fue malo, dejó a su equipo, Sellon lo traicionó y Dan no lo perdonó. Anubias cree que nada lo hará feliz pero una chica lo hará cambiar de opinió. ADVERTENCIA: Out of Character.
1. Chapter 1

Déjame ayudarte niño

Yo: HELLOOOOOOOOO!

Rin: ¿Qué parejas pondrás en este fic?

Yo: Las que Kona Kana Lee me puso, junto con otras, serían...

ShunxLuka, LenxMira, DanxMiku (SIIII), RunoxKaito, FabiaxKeithxMio (Mio de K-ON!), AlicexGakupo, RenxGumi, NoahxMiki, OCxOC, RobinxShizune (Naruto), SayuxRon, ChrisxPiko (UTAU), SoonxAce, Sasuke(Naruto)xSellon y KlausxHaremxTeto

Rin: ¿PONDRÁS A LEN CON ESA PERVE?

Mira: ¿A QUIÉN LE DICES PERVE?

Yo: Madapaka!

Disclaimer: Bakugan, Vocaloid y la mayor parte de los personajes de este fic NO ME PERTENECEN.

* * *

En una calle de la ciudad de Tokio, Anubias estaba sentado abrazando sus piernas mientras...

- ¿Cómo dejé que esto pasara? - dijo Anubias con voz dolida.

En efecto, Anubias lloraba, lloraba como nunca había llorado, porque nunca lo veían llorar en público, ni en privado, ni por dentro. Fue creado para pelear, pero no sabía que tenía sentimientos. Primero, fue desechado por Mag Mel, luego, Sellon resultó que sus gustos eran de chicas y lo engañó con Chris y Soon aunque las tras terminaron con eso, sólo que nadie se lo contó a Anubias. El colmo de aguantar todo fue que intentó reconciliarse con Dan pero él le respondió que si no estuviera obsesionado con acabar con él, toda la gente, incluso sus amigos no lo hubieran odiado. En ese entonces hasta ahora, Dan ya no tenía amigos. Esa falta de perdón acabó con Anubias, renunció a su equipo por "razones secretas" dijo al equipo y dejó a Noah a cargo del equipo.

Ahora que Anubias dejó de llorar, pero todavía derramaba lágrimas, empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo a su casa. Estaba desolado, creía que se lo merecía, en eso ve a Dan enojado con todos, porque en efecto, todos le insultaban. Ahora que Anubias estaba más dolido porque Dan no lo perdonó, se fue corriendo alejándose de él, hasta que se tropezó y cayó al suelo y volvió a llorar. Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban a él.

- ESTÁ BIEN! - Gritó llorando Anubias con la cabeza en el suelo mientras estaba tirado boca abajo - ¡SI QUIERES HACERLO, HAZLO DE UNA VEZ! - Gritó más fuerte creyendo que era Dan, pero...

- HEY, HEY, HEY! - dijo una niña rubia - No te pongas así. - Anubias la vió y era una jovencita rubia - ¿Que por qué lloras?

- Lo siento... creí que eras Kuso... - dijo Anubias - ¿Quién eres?

- Me-llamo-Rin! - dijo Rin con su carita tierna sonriente - ¿Y tú?

- Anubias... - dijo Anubias con un tono deprimente.

- ¿ANUBIAS? - Gritó Rin - Eres uno de mis peleadores favs! Sólo que mi más favorita es Sellon - Anubias empezó a llorar - Hora, hora! ¿Qué pasa?

- Sellon me engañó con sus compañeras de equipo! - dijo Anubias con un tono lleno de dolor.

- Ayyy - Rin - ¿Qué no sabías que ahora están cada quién por su lado en relación? Porque esa preferencia no les duró mucho.

- No importa - dijo Anubias limpiándose las lágrimas.

- Pero es mejor que ese Dan... - dijo Rin y Anubias la interrumpe llorando - ¿Y AHORA QUÉ?

- Kuso no me perdonó... - dijo Anubias con una voz más dolida

- ¡DECIDIDO! - Gritó Rin enojada - ¡DIME DÓNDE ESTÁ Y LO MATO!

- NO! - Gritó Anubias - No servirá de nada...

- Por qué no...?

- No vale la pena - Anubias llorando - Mejor será que me valla... - y se va llorando

- Anubias... - dijo Rin - Espera... - Anubias se detiene - Sé que estás triste pero... no deberías estar así...

- Rin... - dijo Anubias - Yo...

- No te preocupes... - dijo Rin - Ven conmigo... - le estrecha la mano a Anubias. Éste accede y se van.

Ya en un café, Anubias estaba sollozando suavemente mientras Rin le daba su taza de café

- No sé, q-qué hay d-de malo conmigo a-ahor-ra - dijo Anubias muy triste.

- Sé que te duele mucho, pero ¿dejarás que te impida hacer las cosas que más te gustan? - dijo Rin

- Qué esperabas, Rin? - dijo Anubias - Hice cosas que no tienen perdón

- Claro que todo tiene perdón. - Dijo Rin sonriendo - Sólo que debes darles tiempo a los demás.

- ¿estás segura? - dijo Anubias - No creo eso...

- Sólo confía en mí - dijo Rin agarrando la mano de Anubias haciendo que éste se sonroje.

- Hola, Maestro Anubias! - dijo Noah apareciendo con una chica mayor que él, pelo café rojizo, ojos rojos, sonrisa tierna, audífonos con figura de estrella, Una blusa blanca y larga con líneas azules, su cuerpo tiene unas ranuras que la confunden con una máquina humana - Se llama Miki Furukawa.

- Mucho gusto, Anubias - dijo Miki haciendo reverencia en pie - Hola Rin

- Hola Miki - dijo Rin casi gritando mientras sonríe.

- ¿No se te hace linda? - dijo Noah sonrojado

- ¿Qué, son novios? - dijo Anubias serio

- No, sólo quería saber si te parece linda para Piko? - dijo Noah sonrojado - ¿de dónde sacas eso?

- Pues se te nota por tu sonrojo - dijo Anubias muy serio

- Y que lo digas - dijo Shun aparciendo - Yo quedé de verme en el Interespacio Bakugan con una tal Luka. Dijo que quiere estar un rato conmigo, pero creo que quiere una batalla.

- Espero que sigas ganándole a ese "Peña Nieto" de Dan - dijo Noah

- Noah, ya pasamos por eso - dijo Shun molesto

- Lo dudo - dijo Anubias - al menos Dan no...

- No te preocupes, está herido. Sanará heridas en cualquier momento, lo sé - dijo Shun tomando el hombro derecho de Anubias.

- Gracias - dijo Anubias sonriendo.

CONTINUARÁ!

* * *

Yo: ¿Qué te pareció?

Shun: Bastante lindo para haber vuelto

Yo: Antes lean esto en letras negritas: **LAMENTO EL OoC para Anubias DX.**

Déjenme reviews, y toda la cosa, pero no amenazas de muerte.

BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

Déjame ayudarte niño

Yo: HELLOOOOOOOOO!

Rin: ¿Qué parejas pondrás en este fic?

Yo: Las que Kona Kana Lee me puso, junto con otras, serían...

ShunxLuka, LenxMira, DanxMiku (SIIII), RunoxKaito, FabiaxKeithxMio (Mio de K-ON!), AlicexGakupo, RenxGumi, NoahxMiki, OCxOC, RobinxShizune (Naruto), SayuxRon, ChrisxPiko (UTAU), SoonxAce, Sasuke(Naruto)xSellon y KlausxHaremxTeto

Yo: Sólo para acprdarme XDXDXD

Shun: ¬¬

Yo: WII!

Disclaimer: Bakugan, Vocaloid y la mayor parte de los personajes de este fic NO ME PERTENECEN.

* * *

Dan POV

UYYYY! NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¿CUÁNDO VA A ACEPTAR QUE SOY BUENA PERSONA? ¿CUÁNDO VAN A PERDONARME POR TODO LO QUE LE HICE? ¿O QUÉ? ¿NO ME VAN A PERDONAR SÓLO POR LO DE MI MECHTOGAN, Y LUEGO ENCIMA LO DE MI DESAPARICIÓN? ¡TODO ES CULPA DE ANUBIAS! ¡ESE IDIOTA VA A...

- Interrumpimos su programación habitual con esta noticia -dijo el noticiero por internet que me sacó de mis pensamientos mientras yo golpeaba la amohada - Se informa de un nuevo romance entre Shun Kazami y Luka Megurine

- Shun con Luka? - dije - Eso no puede ser, a él le interesa Alice, ¿o no?.

Ya con Shun

- No me interesa, ella es sólo mi amiga - dijo Shun

- PERO ES QUE SE VEÍAN TAN BIEN JUNTOS - Grité alterado

- Oye, "manos sucias"! - gritó un chico - ¡Haz trampa para evitar esto! - y me lanzó una roca grande hacia mí y empecé a gritar cosas que no debo de mencionar

FIN DAN POV

- Oye, déjalo, al menos está aquí, ¿quieren que renuncie al bakugan o que admita que ya no es un héroe, o de menos que se vaya, o lo quieren muerto? - dijo burlándose del chico una niña parecida a Runo.

- No te metas! - gritó el joven

- ME METO CON QUIEN SE ME DA LA GANA! - Gritó la chica sacando un cuchillo y de fondo la canción"Shineba Inoni" de Kaito (deberían morir)

- AA! - Gritó el chico y salió corriendo y el fondo se apagó.

- Cobarde - dijo la chica

- Me salvaste de una riña - dijo Dan riéndo - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Me llamo Miku Hatsune - dijo la chica - Tú eres Dan Kuso - pero su cara cambió a enojo - Y tú eres Shun Kazami, el "mirrey" que se llevó de mi lado a Luka.

- Ah, otra! - dijo Shun fastidiado - Que somos amigos! - pero en eso, llegó Luka diciendo...

- ¡Shun, me gustas!

en eso hubo un silencio total.

- Luka... - dijo Shun sonrojado pero cambió su sonrojo luego a una tristeza en su rostro - no puedo corresponderte...

- ¿Por qué no? - dijo Luka un poco triste

- Es que... tuve un amor-odio con Sellon... - dijo Shun - Y creí que ella era una chica engreída que sabe convencerme y acabó enamorandome de ella... hasta que supe que fue creada por Mag Mel y... jugó con nosotros... más conmigo... también cuando supe que me usó para acabar con la amistad que tenía hacia Dan para que él estuvierra sólo y Mag Mel acabara con él... y después de que Dan acabara con él, y lo de las campañas de izquierda y lo que Haibaku hizo, decidí no enamorarme de ninguna mujer otra vez en mi vida...

- Sí, pero... - dijo Luka - Pero yo no soy así...

- No lo sé... - dijo Shun - Apenas te conozco y no puedo arriesgarme... - en eso empezó a derramar lágrimas de tristeza - lo siento... - se echó a correr

- ... - Luka

Ya con Spectra

- Por favor, podrías quitarte el papel de Spectra - dijo una Pelinaranja de ojos azules llamada Mira (vestida como en Mechtanium Surge) - Por favor - ojitos de perrito

- De acuerdo - dijo Spectra ya resignado, y se quitó la máscara - ¿A todo esto, para qué?

- Es que una chica llamada Mio quiere verte hoy - dijo Mira

- Pero es que tengo que atender asuntos con la Reina Fabia Sheen de Neathia, ¿no podrá ser después de eso? - dijo Keith un poco molesto.

- Por favor! - dijo Mira - Mio esperó demasiado para que lo postergues!

- Lo sé, pero es que ver a la Reina Fabia es más importante ahora - dijo Keith empezando a impacientarse

- ¡Tiene razón! - dijo el bakúmetro de Keith

- Reina Fabia - dijo Mira

- Y veo que Keith se está tardando - dijo Fabia celosa - ¿Acaso estás saliendo con otra chica?

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritó Keith - Eso es IMPOSIBLE! Lo siento, debo irme - dijo y le dió un beso corto en los labios a su hermana - te veo en la tarde.

- Ok, y no te olvides de Mio! - gritó Mira sonriendo

- Sí, mamá! - dijo Keith y se fue

- Ahh... Keith... - suspiró Mira

- Qué bonita - dijo un chico rubio y Mirra se asustó

- QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ? - Gritó Mira y vió a un joven...

CONTINUARÁ!

* * *

Yo: ¿Qué te pareció?

Shun: ¿Vas a usar lo de Sellon para que no me enamore?

Yo: Sí!

Hiba: ¿Cómo pudieste obligarme a hacerme esto?

Yo: Y dejar que un mafioso contratado por Nanashi me golpee y por consiguiente a tí? NO!

Shun: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Déjenme reviews, y toda la cosa, pero no amenazas de muerte.

BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

Déjame ayudarte niño

Yo: HELLOOOOOOOOO!

Rin: ¿Qué parejas pondrás en este fic?

Yo: Las que Kona Kana Lee me puso, junto con otras, serían...

ShunxLuka, LenxMira, DanxMiku (SIIII), RunoxKaito, FabiaxKeithxMio (Mio de K-ON!), AlicexGakupo, RenxGumi, NoahxMiki, OCxOC, RobinxShizune (Naruto), SayuxRon, ChrisxPiko (UTAU), SoonxAce, Sasuke(Naruto)xSellon y KlausxHaremxTeto

Yo: Sólo para acprdarme XDXDXD

Shun: ¬¬

Yo: WII!

Disclaimer: Bakugan, Vocaloid y la mayor parte de los personajes de este fic NO ME PERTENECEN.

* * *

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritó Keith - Eso es IMPOSIBLE! Lo siento, debo irme - dijo y le dió un beso corto en los labios a su hermana - te veo en la tarde.

- Ok, y no te olvides de Mio! - gritó Mira sonriendo

- Sí, mamá! - dijo Keith y se fue

- Ahh... Keith... - suspiró Mira

- Qué bonita - dijo un chico rubio y Mirra se asustó

- QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ? - Gritó Mira y vió a un joven rubio de ojos azules. Viste unos shorts negros y una camisa blanca con una corbata negra. Sus ojos te hacen saber que es lindo - Awwwww! Qué lindo es *w*

- Ah? - dijo el chico - ¿Piensas eso?

- Pues te estoy mirando - dijo Mira *w*

- Gracias */u/* - Dijo el joven - Me llamo Len Kagamine. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Me llamo Mira Fermen - dijo Mira - Mucho gusto señorito Len. - Y en eso se emociona otra vez - *W* ¡QUÉ BONITO SHOTA!

- Etto - dijo Len - Soy hombre... bueno no tanto, tengo unos 15. No quiero que te maten por pedofilia.

- Len, tengo 17 - dijo Mira - ¿Qué esperabas?

- Que fueses de mi edad - dijo Len - A menos de que...

Pensamiento de Len

- Len, eres tan sexy - dijo Mira mientras besaba a Len. Len y Mira estaban desnudos en la cama pero estaban cubiertos totalmente, menos de la cabeza, con una cobija blanca. Se besaban cuando de repente

- Hola Mi... WOW! - Dijo Keith apareciendo y se sorprendió

- Err... - Mira

- Etto - Len O.O

Mira y Len con cara de WTH?

- AAA! DX - Spectra

- AAAA! OoO - Mira asustada

- ...AAA... - Spectra

- D: - Len asustado

- AAA! - Spectra DX

- AAA! - Mira y Len con cara OoO

- AAA! - Spectra saca una ametralladora y mata a Mira y Len

Fin de pensamiento de Len

- NONONO! - Gritó Len saliendo de sus pensamientos - ES MUY MACABRO!

- Jejejejeje! - rió Mira - ¿De dónde sacas eso?

- ¿Holasoygerman? - dijo Len

- ¿Y eso qué es? - dijo Mira

- Te lo muestro? - dijo Len y Mira asintió

Después, Shun entró a su habitación y empezó a derramar lágrimas recordando lo de Sellon.

- Sellon... - dijo Shun llorando - ¿por qué me hiciste esto? Me hiciste creer ahora que el amor no existe para mí. ¿Cómo pudiste?

- Shun, no llores - dijo un chico de pelo castaño y chamarra azul, camiseta roja y ojos rojo fuego.

- Haibaku, ¿qué haces aquí? - dijo Shun limpiándose las lágrimas - Creí que estarías con Nicole y Ren.

- Pues pensé que sería mejor visitarte - dijo Haibaku - Quería ir a entrenar contigo.

- Pues lo siento, pero llegaste un día antes - Dijo Shun llorando

- ¿Por qué lloras? - dijo Haibaku con voz dulce - Es por Sellon?

- Si... - dijo Shun

- Yo también sufrí lo mismo - dijo Haibaku y su voz se quebró - por Zafiro...

- Qué? - gritó Shun sorprendido - Cómo pasó esto

- Es que...

CONTINUARÁ!

* * *

Yo: ¿Qué te pareció?

Shun: ¿Vas a usar lo de Sellon para que no me enamore?

Yo: Sí!

Hiba: ¿Cómo pudieste obligarme a hacerme esto?

Yo: Y dejar que un mafioso contratado por Nanashi me golpee y por consiguiente a tí? NO!

Shun: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Déjenme reviews, y toda la cosa, pero no amenazas de muerte.

BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

Déjame ayudarte niño

Yo: HELLOOOOOOOOO!

Rin: ¿Qué parejas pondrás en este fic?

Yo: Las que Kona Kana Lee me puso, junto con otras, serían...

ShunxLuka, LenxMira, DanxMiku (SIIII), RunoxKaito, FabiaxKeithxMio (Mio de K-ON!), AlicexGakupo, RenxGumi, NoahxMiki, OCxOC, RobinxShizune (Naruto), SayuxRon, ChrisxPiko (UTAU), SoonxAce, Sasuke(Naruto)xSellon y KlausxHaremxTeto

Yo: Sólo para acprdarme XDXDXD

Shun: ¬¬

Yo: WII!

Disclaimer: Bakugan, Vocaloid y la mayor parte de los personajes de este fic NO ME PERTENECEN.

* * *

Shun entró a su habitación y empezó a derramar lágrimas recordando lo de Sellon.

- Sellon... - dijo Shun llorando - ¿por qué me hiciste esto? Me hiciste creer ahora que el amor no existe para mí. ¿Cómo pudiste?

- Shun, no llores - dijo un chico de pelo castaño y chamarra azul, camiseta roja y ojos rojo fuego.

- Haibaku, ¿qué haces aquí? - dijo Shun limpiándose las lágrimas - Creí que estarías con Nicole y Ren.

- Pues pensé que sería mejor visitarte - dijo Haibaku - Quería ir a entrenar contigo.

- Pues lo siento, pero llegaste un día antes - Dijo Shun llorando

- ¿Por qué lloras? - dijo Haibaku con voz dulce - Es por Sellon?

- Si... - dijo Shun

- Yo también sufrí lo mismo - dijo Haibaku y su voz se quebró - por Zafiro...

- Qué? - gritó Shun sorprendido - Cómo pasó esto?

- Es que... - Haibaku - Zafiro y yo estábamos bien hasta que... ella me dijo que le había hecho daño. Yo me asusté y le pregunté qué pasaba y me dijo que la lastimé cuando peleábamos hace pocos días. Me dí cuenta de ello y le pedí perdón pero ella me negó y me abandonó - en eso, Haibaku lloraba

- Pues dejala sola - dijo Shun - Las chicas son iguales.

- No es cierto - dijo Haibaku aún más dolido por lo que Shun le dijo - Zafiro era diferente. Tenía esa chispa que necesitaba para iluminar mis días, mis noches, mis momentos... TODO! - En eso Haibaku empezó a llorar desconsoladamente y Shun se sintió horrible por hacerlo llorar.

- Lo siento, Haibaku - dijo Shun triste y tratando se acercarse a Haibaku.

- NO TE ACERQUES! - Gritó Haibaku enojado y Shun se asustó - ¿Por qué no mejor te vas a insultara alguien más?

En eso, Shun se va triste

Ya con Keith y Fabia

- ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que me gustas? - dijo Fabia y Keith con cara de QUÉ?

- QuQ Dios! - dijo Keith

- Jejejejejeje - dijo Fabia - ¿Qué dirías?

- ME GUSTAS TAMBIÉN! - Gritó Keith emocionado pero luego se calmó y se avergonzó - Lo siento, no quería...

- Hola Keith - dijo una chica pelinegra - ¿Andas de novio?

- Mio! - gritó Keith asustado

- ¿Mio? - dijo Fabia

- Hola, me llamo Mio - dijo Mio (de K-ON) - ¿Quién eres tú? - dijo Mio un poco celosa por lo linda que es Fabia

- Me llamo Fabia Sheen - dijo Fabia nerviosa

- No me di cuenta de lo linda que era Mio - dijo Keith y Fabia se enceló

Ya con Dan

- Shun no debería hacer eso - dijo Dan por teléfono - OK, se lo diré. - en eso cuelga - Insultó a Zafiro - dijo Dan

- Qué mal - dijo Miku - El pobre debe de estar sentido, pero insultar a otras personas? Qué bajo!

- Oye, esta cita estuvo genial - dijo Dan - ¿Cómo haces puerros deliciosos?

- Es que cuando uno conoce mucho de puerros - dijo Miku sonriendo y comiendo un puerro asado y sazonado. En eso, Dan besa a Miku y ella se sonroja...

CONTINUARÁ!

* * *

Yo: ¿Qué te pareció?

Shun: TE HERÍ!

Miku: BESÉ A DAN!

Yo: Fue demasiado corto, pero es que quería darle continuidad TTWTT. NO ME RECUERDEN LO CORTO QUE FUE!

Déjenme reviews, y toda la cosa, pero no amenazas de muerte.

BYE!


End file.
